Golden Child
by CaptianThePirate756
Summary: When Springtrap took in a young human baby girl, he never felt being loved before and was proud of it but when Freddy found out about the girl he intends to kill her, but Springtrap protect her all his life. Will he save her or get her killed, find out in this story! May contain blood for one chapter!
1. Adopt

3 P.M.

Springtrap was bored and had nothing to do except counting the black and white tiles, he wanted to get out and explore but he get in big trouble with Freddy and it wasn't pretty. "Ugh, I can't just sit here all day until 12 A.M., there's got to be a way out.!". He then found a window that he might squeeze in through, he didn't want to die of boredom so with no other choice he crawled out and use a robe and lifted the hood so he didn't get caught. He walk peacefully into a park and breath the fresh air and look around the beautiful park, he sat on a bench and based around. Then he heard a soft crying noise coming from a nearby bush, curious he walk to it and found a human baby girl, all alone and defenceless. Springtrap sad for the child he grab her and cuddle her to his chest even though he had holes in them the child seem to enjoy it, Springtrap then take her back to the pizzeria and snuck her in.


	2. Fun time!

"She's so adorable and fun, at least I'm not bored, hey wha-. (Starts laughing)

"Hey stop(giggles)that(laughs)tickles,". The young girl was in his weak spot, she smiled and giggles at Springtrap.

"Oh, you think that's funny, well we'll see about that!". He then started tackling and tickle her, receiving tons of giggle and laughter, "Now this is fun!".

~The Stage~

"What do think Springtrap doing in there," Freddy asking his bandmates, Bonnie started to speak up "I've heard tons of laughter in there, do you think he's okay?". "No sounds like he's having tons of fun," Chica answered Bonnie with a grin. Bonnie then agreed with Chica and went back to the show.

~Back Stage~

"Okay little one, time to get some nap, you've been very playful today," Springtrap then set down the little girl in a basket full blankets to be like a bed, the little then fell to sleep. "Good night little one, I need to give you a name, maybe later," then he was out cold.


	3. Close call!

~12 A.M.~

Spring, P.O.V

Man, ever since I adopt that child, I never had this much before, since well Fredbears Diner and that was a long time ago, now here I am being attack from this baby, which reminds me that I never gave her a name. I've been thinking what name I should give her, then the young infant woke up, I notice it, I went to go pick her up and cuddle her next to my chest, the little infant love when I cuddle her to my chest. This is a brand new feeling, what was it being loved, he never felt that since, Fredbear's Diner, and caring a baby, this is a feeling he never want to loose.

~2 A.M.~

Narrator P.O.V

Freddy been wondering why was Springs still in the back stage, he should be out by now. Then he decided to check if he's okay, he then was jiggling the doorknob, it was always jam for some reason. Springs heard the sound of the doorknob, the baby was asleep, he quickly hid her and the basket and cover every side with mask and he carefully put the Freddy mask on top of the child and still hears soft breathing she's fine. Springtrap then open the door pretending he was awoken form a nap, "Why are you, oh, did I wake you?", Springtrap then nod angrily like he did wake up from a nap. "Why is something wrong?" Springtrap ask, "Oh, nothing I thought that you weren't coming out, so I went to check on you," Freddy felt silly, waking a friend and barging in here, "Don't sorry I'm coming out, just give me a second," Springtrap told his friend, Freddy then went out of the backstage.

"Oh my gosh, that was a close call well I better get her something to eat at least something to feed her he then left the room.

Sorry for the late update everyone I had to work on my other stories so forgive me. See ya later!:-)


	4. Feeding Time!

Springs left the room and close the door quietly so the girl wouldn't wake up. Bonnie saw Springtrap racing towards the kitchen and he kept hearing lots and pans clanging together.

~Kitchen~Springtrap P.O.V~

"Come on, where is it?",I'm looking for a bottle and baby formula so I can feed the girl, Ahhh I still didn't pick a name yet, darn. "I know they keep some for babys' here,... finally, I found it!", "Found what, lass?", I turned around and saw Foxy coming in the kitchen I hide the bottles and the formula behind my back. "Oh, hey Foxy what's up," I was panicking because I really didn't want to tell them about the girl, "What ya doin, lass,", then I thought of an excuse. "Just getting some food," at least I wasn't lying. I left the kitchen and ran to the backstage and lock the door.

~Backstage~

"I'm back did ya miss me?", I heard no respond and forgot she was still hiding. "Better clear her basket, before feeding her,"

~Narrator P.O.V~

Springtrap remove the mask and grab her to his chest, which awoke the girl and was giggling of seeing Springtrap, Springtrap heard the young girl tummy rumble, he then heard soft whimpers, knowing what to do he grab the bottle and red her, she love the warm drink being fed to her by a nice rabbit. Springtrap saw that she love him feeding her, he was happy about that.


	5. Belle

~Springtrap P.O.V~

"Man, I should've fed you a while back, a hungry one," I was still feeding the young child, Ahhhhhhhh! I still need a name for her, the young child was bored, I found a little bell to keep her occupied, she loved the gift the nice rabbit gave her. "Heh, you like that, don't you little one, hey what about Belle, a sweet little bell like you," yes! Why didn't I think about it, she was sweet as a bell, her giggles are the bells jiggles, hey that rhyme.

~Stage~4 A.M.~

"Is Springtrap still in the backstage?" Freddy ask his band mates, "Yea I keep hearing Springs talking a lot and saying 'bell'," Chica answered Freddy question, Bonnie then suggest, " Why don't we ask Springs if he's okay?", the others agreed and went to the door of the backstage, Freddy jiggling the doorknob.

~Backstage~Springtrap P.O.V~

"Oh no, I gotta hide you, now!", I went and gently put her down in her bed, "Belle, don't worry I won't let them take you away," I hid her basket somewhere safe where they won't find her, then I open the door and the Fazgang crashed in here, "Are you okay?" I ask, they nod and got up, "Springs, what have you been up to?", What are they talking about I'm not doing anything except hiding Belle from them, "Springtrap, tell us we'll understand," , I told there nothing wrong with me, they felt a little annoyed and a gave them a stern look telling them I'm not lying, they got out of the backroom and it rang.

~6 A.M.~

They went back to their position and I close the back door and slept along with Belle.


	6. Truth be Told

**So sorry for the delay, it's been so long since my last update, I hope you like it guys, enjoy. See ya later!:-)**

~Backstage~Springtrap P.O.V~12 A.M.~

"*Yawns*, man that was a peaceful sleep, ain't it?", as I reached down the basket and felt nothing, I turn my head and found out that she was gone! Oh no, if Freddy finds the child theres no telling what he might do.! "Belle, Belle, where are you!", I almost started to shout, Foxy came in the room, "What ya screamin, lad?", I really didn't want to tell him about Belle, but I have no choice, "Promise you won't tell anyone," I waited for an answer, and the Fox nod his head.

"Okay..., I lost a baby girl, have you seen her?" I ask, Foxy then almost shouted, "You stole the child, what's wrong with you, lad?!", I hushed him and reminded him about our promise, he then told me he would help me find Belle, we look everywhere and hasn't found one trace, (if she learn how to crawl), I then look every party room and call for Belle name.

"So let me get this straight lad, you stole a little baby girl, how could you?!" Foxy started to get concerned about this than I explain everything to Foxy, he then understands that I was doing it for the child safety and that I cared for the child. That's when I heard a soft giggles from the kitchen, I ran as fast as I can and saw Chica holding the young Belle, I was relieved to see that she was safe, "Oh thank goodness your safe!", that's when Chica started to talk, "I found her in the backstage, she was hungry and I didn't want to wake you up so I cared for the child until you were awake." Chica said with a grin.

Foxy then came into the kitchen and saw the little girl, "Awww, she looks cute, she kinda look like you Springs," I then got confused she didn't look like me, "Your right Foxy, she always have a smile on her face and she has golden color eyes," I then noticed that and she did kinda look like me.

"Springs, I was wondering if I can take care of Belle, just for a while, please," she did the puppy eyes while saying that, I then thought about it and to be quite honest I did need a little help from Chica on baby's so I said yes and scream in excitement, "Thank you, Spring!".


	7. New OC and Freddy

**What's up my fellow gamers, look II saw a review from a guest and she wants me to add her OC Cherry the Female red panda, and yes I will happily take in you OC, anyway that all for ya later!:-)**

~2 A.M.~

Springtrap let Chica to care for Belle but only if she tell anyone other then Foxy. "Awww, she is so cute!" Chica said, that's when we heard footsteps and Freddy voice! "Quick, go to the kitchen and let nobody see Belle." Springtrap order Chica, she quickly took Belle to the kitchen. Just as she closed the door, Freddy saw Springtrap and called for him. Springtrap was a little worried about this, so he walk over and ask what's going on, then Freddy explain that the Manager is bringing a new member to join us, Springtrap was excited to meet this new member, Freddy said "Her name is Cherry The female red panda, and we're going to greet her with a special party!", Springtrap was even amazed at the idea. But he wanted to ask Freddy about the Child, "Um... Freddy?" Spring called for him, Freddy then noticed and ask what's wrong, Springtrap tried to find his words, "Um... what would you do if there was a baby girl in here?".

Freddy was a little confused on the question then he answered, "I would..."

 **And scene! Well looks like your going to have to wait till next chapter to find out, oh and sorry for the short chapter, I have many things to do like get school supplies, uniform, registration, all that stuff! But don't worry I won't let it get in my way of writing FanFiction, anyway that all for now. See ya later!:-)**


	8. Memories and a Nightmare

**Sorry for the late update everyone. I was away for 3 days and no Wi-Fi! But now I'm back and will update more chapters in other stories. I've heard everyone is waiting for this chapter for such a long time, so here it is, I hope you enjoy it. See ya later!:-)**

~Springtrap P.O.V~Unknown Place and Time~

Why? I ask myself, why is this happening to me? How did this even happen? I was holding the young little Belle, trying to calm her down but she was frighten. I couldn't blame her, I was alone for awhile until I moved. There's nothing I can do except remember the good memories sorta.

~June 12~ 2 A.M.~Freddy Fazbear Pizza~

"I would..., wait, why you ask that?" Freddy ask me, "Uh..., just a little curious, that's all" I said without hesitating, Freddy was going to tell me until the door was heard with a knock, disappointed I came to the Main Party Room and saw the new Animatronic, she was a female red panda, she look like a nice person so I went to go meet her then I stop and remember, 'Belle!', the name was in my head, I ran to the kitchen and saw Chica feeding Belle, which I thought that was kinda cute. "Hey Chica, how is Belle?" I ask, Chica saw me and gave me a smile, "Oh she is perfectly fine, but Freddy called me so you going have to take care of her, are you ok with that?", I nod my head excitedly, to care for my little Belle. I took her from Chica and she got out of the kitchen to see Freddy. I sneak my way to the Backroom and locked the door and slept peacefully with Belle.

~Fazbear Fright~Unknown Time(and Date)~

"Belle, Belle!" I called for my child and couldn't find her, but why am I here, that's when I saw Vincent, that man tried to hurt my friends...my...Family. he was chuckling and to my horror, he had Belle, sleeping unknowing what's happening.

"Let her go you...Monster!" I screamed to him but that just made him laugh like a madman, then the Fazgang were behind him, eyes black and white pupils in them.

Then he pulled out a knife and...

"No! Stop let her go!" I scream almost crying when I saw him did the worst thing, he stab the young girl chest, she was crying in pain. My ears ringing from the cry.

" _You killed them, you're the monster, you hurt her!" ,_ it was repeating in my head and I saw Belle, all bloody, with no life in her, my hands were covered in blood, seeing a knife next to me with blood on it.

"No! I didn't do it!" Crying in sadness and heartbreaking feeling, the words repeated in my head!

" _You killed them, you're the monster, you hurt her!",_ it kept repeating it, it wasn't true, I woke up here and now Belle is gone, "No, no, no!"

~In Reality~4 A.M.~4 Weeks Later~

Ahhh! I was awake for real this time and Belle was peacefully asleep beside me, I was relieved that she was safe, it's been 4 Weeks! How long was I sleeping? Belle had woken up and i cuddle her to my chest, my database said the new animatronic is Cherry and we became friends, I didn't remember anything, nothing just falling asleep, I came out and saw the FazGang looking at me, Freddy started to talk, "Oh Springtrap, you're awake, that's great." I felt a little nervous for some reason, "Now give me the girl and, no one gets hurt." Freddy demanded, "What are you talking about, I don't have a girl." I said to him, how he know about her, "*chuckling* Don't lie, I know everything and now she will...DIE!" He said in a demonic voice, he tried to Tackle me but I was too quick and he instead fell down, then the rest was out to get me and Belle! I knew I had to escape, to save Belle life, easily I outsmart them and burst out running out of the Pizzeria, looking behind and saw nothing. I knew I was safe but I need a place to hide during day so there was only one place where they never go. Fazbear Fright, it was the only place I can go other than the Toys Pizzeria.

~Fazbear Fright~9 A.M.~

I know they will be looking for me so I had an idea.

 **That would be all, it was long for you guys so please appreciate it, thanks for all the support. Over 2,000 views on this thanks everyone! See ya later!:-)**


	9. Info

What's up my fellow gamers, now I had a review from a guest and ask me a question about Golden Child:This fanfic is super touching. It's a really good story and I like how you decided to make spring-trap so fatherly for a cute baby girl. But, who are Belle's birth parents? Does spring-trap embody Vincent's humanity? Can you please add these ideas in your next chapters PLEASE!

Now I will answer these questions, first of all*awkward silence* I will make a prequel to tell you the whole story but I'll just share just a little bit. Springtrap actually was in love with a nightguard at Fazbear Fright named Katen Corela Sanchez, but they were apart for a long time. During the last 2 years of being apart, Katen had a daughter name Spring Coral Trap. But she was in a terrible condition and couldn't move on to care for the child so, she decided to leave her child but, she saw her love walking in the park. She did the right decision but, couldn't tell him about the girl so, she ran off. Katen ran into a ally and cough uncontrollably then she said her last words, " _Take care of her, my love."_ , then she died.

Now that's all, ask me any other question about this story, see ya later! '~'


	10. Ideas?

**What's up my fellow gamers, sorry for a late update everyone so here is Golden Child. Also I don't own FNaF they belong to Scott Cawthon, I only own the Story idea and Belle. Song by Mandopony 'Just Gold'**

~XXX~

 _Time for the main attraction_

 _The story must be told_

 _Time for a chain reaction never gets old_

 _Somebots get satisfaction_

 _Breaking the mold_

 _Some bots are just distraction_

 _Some bots are_

 _Just_

 _Gold_

~XXX~

~Narrator P.O.V~2:35 PM~

Springs has been thinking what should he do, it's been 3 months since his grand escape and, now. It's just weird ever since he ran away from Freddy and the gang he'd be having some kind of vision of a young women who look familiar to him. She kept saying _"Take care of her, my love."_ and fades away, Leaving a rose still fresh! The young Belle was awaken and tried to get Springtrap attention, nothing didn't work, he was too focused on the plan that he doesn't noticed her. She then got up and jump up and down, but no reaction came from the rabbit. Then Belle started to make a plan of her own of how to get to Springtrap.

She then started to crawled out of her basket, she did wobble a little trying to get to him then, she got the hang of it. She tried pulling Spring's leg but, no reaction from the golden rabbit. Then Spring was surprised hearing this for the first time ever!

"Dadda..." the young little girl said to him, he then noticed and pick her up cuddling her to his chest. "Belle, did you say 'Dadda'?" He ask his little Belle, she nod excitedly and speak some more, "Y are cwying, Dadda?"

Obviously, what's to know what's wrong with him. He then sigh, "Belle, it's complicated, okay? It's hard, that's all." Spring was still upset, then Belle started to speak again, "But Dadda, it's cwying wong?" She ask her teared up father. He wanted to answer but, he just look at her then look away.

Belle was getting hungry, Springtrap thought ahead and fed her. He had to hide her, he knew they'll be looking for him and the girl.

But what could be do?

 **Sorry f** **or the short chapter, school thing anyway, please I'm running out of idea what can Spring do? I will put more than one idea!See ya later!:-) Song by Mandopony 'Just Gold'**

~XXX~

 _I'm not the bad guy_

 _I'm just a bit surprising_

 _It's not worth losing sleep_

 _It's not worth analyzing_

 _There was a time not so long ago at all_

 _I was just like you_

 _Can you hear my call!_

~XXX~


	11. City life! Meeting a Puppet

**Sorry for the late update everyone, school is hard, now I'm in Middle school, this is a idea I finally came up with! Song by Mandopony 'Just Gold'.**

~XXX~

 _There was a time, not so long ago at all_

 _I was just like you_

 _Can you hear my call_

 _Now I'm poppin' here, over there,_

 _I'll be checking in but you'll never be aware_

~XXX~

~Springtrap P.O.V~2 A.M.~

There I was, seeing my poor baby girl crying in fear, what I found out is that they found out where I was, and they tried to burn me and Belle down, I was lucky enough to wake up from the smell of smoke, and Belle choking! Now there was nowhere to go, except the Toys Pizzeria, Goldie is my cousin but, I don't know if he'll understand about the Child thing. I then I went deeper into the alley inside the shadows.

~5 Days Later~

It was hard living in the city with humans around, I did found clothes to hide me from them. But what was the problem is my ears! They keep popping up, no matter how hard I put them down. I did found a hoodie sweater and pulled up the hoodie and put my ears down and it tucked in the sweater. It was uncomfortable for the ears but, at least it's hidden, I also found some clothes for Belle to keep warm and to ummm... cover her.

Many people were a 'little' suspicious about me, but many women kept saying and asking, "Aww! She looks cute" "what's her name?" "Where's her mother?". It irritates me because of this but, at least they didn't bother wondering what I look like. At night I had to live in the alley, I did had a few bottles with me to feed her but, I knew it would be a problem since, I need more food to feed her. I did found a few dollars, some were one dollars, some were tens. I was lucky enough to find two hundreds, it was enough for some food and clothes.

While I kept collecting some money, I did bump into someone who looked familiar. He had pale skin and black eyes, I couldn't tell if that was make-up or some blush at least and was a... man! "I'm sorry did I hurt you or your child?" He ask, I shook my head while checking Belle. I tried to speak like a man, "Ummm... no, who are you? You look familiar.", he then tried to take off my hoodie but, I jerked away. "Hey! Don't do that! I hate when people do that!" I yelled losing my temper, I noticed that I had my voice! I cover my mouth the man was now suspicious, until he said my name!

"Springtrap?" The man said, I was surprised by that and tried to act like he's crazy. "What? I'm... Saul. I don't know who this Springtrap?" I said, he then started to get my hoodie and jerked it away but, I knew it will cause attention to the human. I dodge him and ran Belle soon awoken and the man started chasing me while yelling 'come back!'. I wasn't gonna take the chance into trusting that man.

I tried to loose him in the alley but, it seem that he's everywhere! I then soon hit a dead end and knew I was in for it. He was right here behind me, then walking slowly towards me! "Springtrap, it's me. Marionette." He said, I wasn't going to fall for it, I know Marion like a... friend so I know that he would never be... well a human!

(even though his animatronic form is look like human, more like a sock monkey!) I was about to prepare into a fight then, he uncover himself and was... Marionette! But how is that possible? He then tried to take my hoodie off, I clinch a little then he completely saw my face. "Spring, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the Gang pizzeria?" He ask me confused, I told him the whole story that I took in Belle and we'll hidden her until... well you know.

He then told me to follow him back to his pizzeria, he felt sorry that I had nowhere to go and wanted to help, especially my child or as he would say his 'niece' since, we're kinda like family sorta. We then travel back to the Toys Pizzeria and head inside, everyone was happy to see me but, the most was my cousin Goldie! He hugged me tight, I tried to warn him about Belle, but he just crush me until she cry.

Everyone was wondering about the Child, and I had to explain the whole story to them. They felt sorry but, mad at the the Gang for trying to hurt me and Belle. They agreed to let me stay with them, I knew I was safe for now.


	12. Weird Dream?

**Another part of Golden Child! I hope you enjoy everyone! See ya later!:-)**

~Narrator P.O.V~Unknown Place~

"Sir, we can't find them, they're nowhere in sight." Freddy said, the person he was talking to was a man. He seen 27 years old, and brown hair, also a badge that says ' _Security Guard'_ also, a security cap. His uniform seem navy blue but it seem another color, he had a devious smile on his face.

"Keep searching! They're somewhere, I know it!" The man said sternly, Freddy nodded his head and left. The man was looking at a picture in his hand, it showed Springtrap, except he was fixed. He then grab a knife and slice it in half, "I know your out there! I will have my revenge! You'll see!" He screamed at the now sliced up photo.

~Toys Pizzeria~7 A.M.~Backroom~

Spring was in the Backroom with Goldie who was sound asleep. He was feeding Belle who was now asleep as well, he knew they will be looking, he can feel it. It seem there is a dark magic within, he just doesn't know what? Belle then awoken and spoke, "Dadda!" She said while giggling, he noticed her sweet voice and cuddle her.

"Good morning, my sweet bunny!" He said, she was giggling and started to crawl up on him and pulled his ear gently. "*chuckles* Hey! Stop it." He said while chuckling, she just giggled she kept pulling his ear, he was starting to grab her but, she was too quick and dodge him. He then knew she wanted to play so he grab her and set her down, she clapped her hands happily, then an electric shock hit Spring arm. "Ow. What was that?" He ask himself while rubbing his now electrucuted arm.

Then he felt something lifting him! "What the!? What's going on?!" He screamed quietly, then he hit the ground on his back. He saw Belle watching the whole thing that just happen, she then started to yawn and almost hit her head if it wasn't for Springtrap to catch her. He then sat against the wall and was out cold.

~Spring's Dream World~Fazbear Fright~

He was walking down the Hallway and saw his old home, just the way he remember it, quiet, cold, lonely. He then saw a women with brown hair, and navy blue eyes, hot pink painter fingernails, and was wearing a security guard outfit. She was familiar to him but, where and who though? She pulled down the monitor and screamed in fear and stare at him through the window.

He was confused of why she scream, then he noticed it was him! He scared her, well that's want he gets for staring someone creepily. She pulled up the panel and was rebooting the camera system, he came closer to the door until she noticed it and put the audio in CAM 1.

He wasn't stupid enough to believe in that thing, he came closer and was inside the office. She was in total shocked and was preparing for death, then he spoke to her, "Hey, listen I'm not going to hurt you." He said, she was crying but calm at the same time.

She then stutters, "Wh-o ar-e you?" She ask him, he answer calmly and friendly tone, "Springtrap, what's yours?" She was still scared but talked, "I'm Katen Corela Sanchez" she said, he then tried to remember the name but failed. "Well that's a beautiful name, Katen." He said while smiling(as always!), he then someone at the window. He looked furious and ran inside the shadows.

~Reality~2 A.M.~

He fluttered his eyes open and noticed that Belle was missing, he thought that Chi or Mangle have her to feed her or something. He quickly got up and exit the Backroom, and saw Ted and Marion having a conversation, Bonbon was tuning his guitar, Mangle was fixing up the place, Chi was heard in the kitchen, cooing and giggles was heard.

He went over to the Kitchen and she was playing with Belle, then Belle noticed her daddy came in he kitchen and screamed happily, "Dadda!" She said excitedly as she was crawling of him. He picked her up and Chi saw Springtrap, "Oh! Your awake. Goldie is right, you are a heavy sleeper." She said while giggling, Spring just Roll his eyes and went t sit down at the counter.

"Where is he, anyway?" He ask her, she just shrugged and went back to cook her pizza. Spring went for a walk around the Pizzeria to know the rooms, he then was the Security Office and Jeremy checking the cameras. He was Mike friend, he hasn't seen Mike for awhile actually, probably a day off.

As he walked into the Parts and Service room he then started to feel dizzy, he fell to his knees and dropping Belle gently while clutching his stomach, he grown in pain and started to hallucinate. He saw Vincent then Katen then the Gang and Goldie, who was in front of him, then he blacked out!


	13. Belle Secret!

~Unknown Place and Time~Springtrap P.O.V~

As I groan in pain, I tried to get up but, it seems I'm tied up?! I open my eyes and it look like a stage, why am I here? As I tried to break the rope, I heard a laugh. Vincent was in my sight when I look up, I knew this isn't a dream, this is all real. "Oh good your awake buddy! I've been waiting for you to wake up." He said as he laugh, I tugged the rope but, no budge.

"What do you want Vincent?!" I screamed to him, he just chuckled and signal Chica to come, as she did there was Belle in her arms crying. I was in shocked and struggle to get out and save her but, it still wouldn't budge! "Oh, Springtrap the more you struggle the less hope you have left to save your little girl!" He said, he was reaching in for her and tried to quiet her but, she just cry when she saw him.

"She doesn't like you!" I screamed, he flinch a little then he put a bottle in her mouth, she spit it out and cry even harder. Then to mine and the rest surprise she started to glow a golden color, Vincent dropped her but she floated in thin air! She then cried even harder then before and fire started to surround the Gang and Vincent, the role that hold me up was burn and I was free!

I reach for Belle and comfort her, she stopped crying and calm down, they were still surrounded by fire. I fed her the bottle that Vincent had before and she accepted th bottle, she was suckling down the warm milk. Vincent then grab a pistol and took aim, I noticed it and as he shot I cover Belle, and was shot in the back.

"Ow!" I screamed in pain, Belle started to get mad and spoke to Vincent, "Hey! That meanie!" She said as she blow raspberry at Vincent, he took another shot but, Belle mysterious magic stop Vincent from shooting. The Gang got out of the fire and started to faced down to get us, I couldn't run due to blood loss, Belle then froze them in place. She then giggled happily and I was healed than a blink of an eye!

"Wow! How do you do that?!" I ask her, she just giggled at me. I then got out of the place and went back to the Toys Pizzeria, they were outside worried and angry. "Where were you both!? We been looking for you! We thought well die!" Goldie screamed at me, I told him what happen then Marion started to inspect Belle.

"Let's get to Prize Corner and, check it out if Belle does have magic of not" Marion said as he jester everyone to come inside, 5 minutes later we we're in Prize Corner. Belle started to get tired and I felt sleepy myself and collapsed on the ground, Goldie help me got my feet. I was still asleep, and I awoke with sleepy eyes, Marion said it must be a connection with me and Belle he also said that her powers are like a nightmare.

Gold was afraid of that but, Marion explain that it's stable, I barely listen because of my drowsiness, I almost fell down like 4 times but, Good catch me those time except the third time. I then walked slowly to the Backroom and slept against the wall and dream about Vincent trying to kill me and Belle. I promise I won't let Belle go, never!


	14. Weird Vision

**This Story is almost complete! Just a couple Chapter to go and we're done, now it has been a while since my last update everyone. Sorry for the delay, now I hope you enjoy. See ya later!:-)**

~ 2 Years Later~Belle P.O.V~

I was having a great time with Uncle Foxy, playing, racing, and doing pranks on him. Once I gave him a present and inside it was a banana cream pie, it splatter all over his face! He then started chasing me around the Pizzeria, I was laughing like a maniac. Just when the fun got interesting Auntie Chi and Chica called everyone for Dinner, I was starving and raced to the Kitchen.

I saw the whole family except for Dad and Uncle Golden Freddy, I always wonder what they're doing in the Backroom. But they never told me why, I told the rest I'll be right back, and headed to the Backroom where Dad and Goldie were. As I knock at the door, Dad came out soaking wet, and Golden Freddy had some pie on his face and the rest.

"What happen to you guys?" I ask, they just stared at each other and looked towards me, "Nothing" they both said, we headed to the Kitchen and everyone else started laughing to Dad and Uncle Golden Freddy. "Did you guys do your Prank War again?" Bonnie said while chuckling, I was confused after what Bonnie said.

Golden Freddy just grumble and headed to the Bathroom to clean himself, so did Dad to dry himself. Chica then handed me a slice of pizza, I took it and headed to the Stage where I mostly hang out to get out of the real world.

~Day Dreaming~

I was all alone in a house where I was lying down on the bed, and two doors on each side of a room. I had a flashlight and it brighten the room, I soon heard whispering from each side of the room. I ran to the door and listen for any more, all I can hear was the outside breeze. I then heard a static voice, " _Set Us Free, Please!_ " it kept repeating, until I ran back to the bed.

I soon closed my eyes to get out of this Nightmare but, I open once again and saw my dad. He wasn't in a good condition, I came closer to him and shook him a little. No response, I called out to him but, still no response. He then open his eyes and said his last words, " _Use It For Good Purposes, Make Me And Your Family Proud..."_ he soon closed his eyes and... die. "I'll miss you" I said to him, I then hugged his now deactivated body and burst into tears.


	15. Meeting a Freind

~Reality~Belle P.O.V~

As I awoke up, I've noticed I was in the Backroom with Dad and Uncle Golden Freddy. They were both asleep, they must've brought me here. But I was still confused about the dream I had, I wanted to tell my Dad about but, I doubt he'll believe me. I then came out of the Backroom and saw many kids, playing, eating, and having fun!

I walked down the stairs to the Main Party Room, and many kids were having fun with my family. Dad told me, that kids love having a great time, and that my family are entertainer, but Dad never let me leave the room to meet other kids. He says that the world out there could be dangerous, so he keeps me in the pizzeria.

This is the first time to see the Pizzeria in daytime, it look magnificent this place, I never seen anything like it. I soon explore the place and found myself at the Arcade, there were many kids playing games and everything. Then an older boy pushed me aside, "Out of my way runt!" He said, soon leaving me on the floor. I wanted to cry but, then I saw a human hand as I look up, there was a boy maybe around my age.

It look like he wanted to help me, I grab his hand and he pulled me back to my feet. "Are you okay?" He ask me, I nodded my head as an answer. "Well, I'm Jake, what's yours?" He ask once again, I was a little nervous talking to him but, he just help me. "I'm Belle, nice to meet you." I said quietly, he smiled a kind one. "That's a cute name, so how old are you?" He ask, I guess he wants to know me better so, we can be friends, yay! "Well, I am two years old right now but, my birthday is in two days." I said.

"Cool, are you coming back here?" He ask so curiously, "Of course I am! This is like my second home!" I said, I didn't want to tell him that I live with the Animatronics. "Awesome! Can I come to your party?" He ask, I nodded my head excitedly. He soon hugged me, and ask wanted to be friends, I say best friend! He was more happier than ever when I said that, I made a new friend, this is great. I wonder what so dangerous about the World?

~Narrator P.O.V~

As Belle went to play tag with her new friend Jake, there was a man outside the Pizzeria window, staring at the two young children. He then laugh as quietly as he can, then he smile a big toothy one, there was some blood splatter on his face. He then walked slowly away from the Windows and into the shadows!

 **Um... sorry for the short chapter but next time, the last chapter will be long as I can. I'll try to make the longest Chapter for it, it can be hard for me but, I'll try! See ya later!:-)**


	16. Cancellation: Reasons

**_*News*_**

 **Captain: Ahoy there me lads and lasses! Welcome back to me first story thee 'Golden Child'! Now you may notice that I haven't posted any new chapters or any updates since I haven't been in FanFiction for awhile now... Buut me maties, I'd be back from me long journey and now I'd be actually new series for ye all! But I need ye help me harties!**

 _Slender Knight132: What is up my fellow gamers! SK is here for another gaming!_

 **Captain: You have been noticing that me great friend SK lass, had been continuing on the series while I'd be was out and she did an amazing job on 'Love is Trapped' and 'The Golden Time' but...**

 _Slender Knight132: I may have ended the series since I had other stories to focus and because I lost interest..._

 **Captain: I'd understand and since that, I thought I made a new series! 'When One Strings Loosen' is a FNaF FanFic that I've been thinking of to apologize of my disappearance!**

 _Slender Knight132: It's going to be pumped up as the gamer's XP! WAHOO!_

 **Captain: Hope you will love it! And so, that means I'd be cancelling 'The Golden Series' sorry lads and lasses... But don't worry about it since it went a good start! See ya Laddies and Lasses!**

 _ **Set Sails Ahoy~**_


End file.
